The Yuki fan club gone wild!
by baby-angel-3489
Summary: Tohrus gone missing and Kyo must find her! Yuki finds out the truth about his beloved fanclub! Does Kyo find Tohru in time to save her!


Chapter Four, the Yuki Fan Club Gone Wild. Does Kyo Find Tohru? Will Yuki find out the horrible truth of the Yuki fan club?

Kyo frantically looked around for some clues in the yard and in the woods surrounding their home. He was running fast and hard trying his damnest to find her. Ou-chan and Hana-chan joined in the search to find Tohru. They all looked for hours and with no end to the search in site they all went back to the house to make a plan.

"We have to find her she's fresh out of the hospital who the hell would take her like this?" Ou asked the famous question everyone had on their minds. Yuki looked out the window he was thinking about who could possibly take Tohru away like that. And then he remembered a certain group of people who didn't like Tohru for talking to him. He of course didn't think that they would do something that horrible. He dismissed the whole Idea and went back to the topic at hand. He was listening to Ou and Hana talk about who all hated her in school. Yuki just sat there and listened. He didn't know if he could do anything else he was worried he just didn't want to get in Kyo's way, He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"We have to find her! DAMNIT" Kyo started to get real angry and punched the table. Not hard enough to break it but hard enough to make everyone stop talking and look at him. He just sat there for a while with everyone looking at him not saying anything and listening in case someone did have something to say. He looked around at everyone. Tears threatened his eyes but he fought them off. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone. He left the room, knowing that everyone's eyes were on him. He searched the surrounding woods around the house a bit more but then went to his secret spot: where he proposed to Tohru: to think.

"Yuki lets go check the woods again maybe we didn't go out far enough, we should check everywhere…" Ou said thinking of the old abandoned Mansion deep in the woods.

"Sounds like a plan!" He said as he got up and walked out the door with Hana and Ou. They didn't know where Kyo went so they left him a note, knowing he might come back to the house. They were walking in silence most of the way down to the old Mansion, Then they heard something. Voices….? Coming from inside the small shed near the old house. They stopped at least ten feet away close enough for them to hear what the voices inside the shed were saying.

"I'll give her two days to live up there in the mansion. If they don't find her in at least three days all they'll be able to find is a body!" Yuki's heart sank. He knew that voice coming from inside the shed, He just didn't want it to be true. He took off in the direction of the house and hoped he would be able to find Kyo. As he came up to the house he heard Kyo swearing from inside the house all he could think to do was yell for him.

"KYO!" He yelled almost out of breath. He stood in front of the house waiting for Kyo to come from inside. Kyo emerged looking at Yuki as if he had lost hope.

"There…there were voices! Near the old mansion they said that they give her three days to live! We only have two days to search that entire mansion!" He said finally able to get the words out.

"Lets…go…" Kyo said as he passed Yuki in a full out run. Yuki tried to keep up but all he could do was fall behind and let Kyo go. Kyo had reached the old mansion, it seemed like forever to get there and since he was finally there he didn't waist anytime running to the front door and breaking it down. He stepped inside there was hardly any light but he looked around anyway feeling for a light switch and when he found it he flicked it and nothing happened. He swore out loud and heard something come from upstairs. He bolted towards the sound only to find he was tripping up the stairs. He swore aloud again. And again. Until finally he got to the top of the long staircase. He wanted to find Tohru and he wanted to find her A.S.A.P. he search the second floor for a lamp of some kind but all he could find was an old lantern with some oil in it. He used that until the others found where he was. He made them all split up. The others had grabbed flash lights and were carrying them with them at all times so that they could see in the woods. Kyo knew the woods be heart, he knew that all that time he spent in the woods would pay off. They all searched the house a day had passed and they hadn't had any luck all they could do was pray at this point. The next morning they all set out for the house again. Kyo was ahead of the pack walking as fast as his feet could carry him, He knew he would find her in time…he had to.

"Yo orange head! Calm down we'll find her! We have to take our time though we can't skim through this!" Ou was yelling as Kyo seemed to get farther and farther away. She knew that he loved Tohru and that he would move mountains if he had to just to find her and bring her home safe. Yuki was thinking about the voice he had heard and all he could do was sit back and try to think about why anyone with that kind of soothing voice would want Tohru dead. Hana could sense something was off with Yuki so she hung back a bit and pulled him onto a different path she waved at Ou to let her know that they would be along as soon as she found out why Yuki was acting so strange. They walked in silence for a moment and then Yuki turned to Hana and looked her straight in the face.

"Do you think that the Yuki fan club could do anything to harm Miss Honda?" Of course the question set Hana back a bit but she answered truthfully with not one little bit of doubt.

"I think that they would do anything to get to you and if that means getting her out of the way then, that's what they must do." She said looking at him. "Do you know something that the group should?" She looked him in the eye and could tell that he had some information that they needed but she also saw that he wasn't sure at what to say and what to think at that point.

"I think that it's a strong possibility that they took her...but I'm not so sure they want to kill her maybe they want me to go looking for her so that they can actually get me to pay attention to them…" He said almost as if he were absolutely sure of what he was saying. Though he said that he didn't know Hana had a different notion in mind. They had take Tohru because they found out she was living in Yuki's house and they wanted her to pay for doing something that they all had wanted for so long. Hana didn't like the Idea of Tohru being alone, she knew that the cat was with her but how was that supposed to help anything.

It was about noon now and Kyo still hadn't found Tohru. He was getting worried and frustrated all at once. He didn't know whether to quit or to keep going right through lunch. Ou walked up behind him and gave him some food and something to drink. He was reluctant of course but when Ou said it was Tohru's recipe he couldn't resist. It didn't taste as good as Tohru's food but it was close and all he could think about was bringing her home. He missed her so much and that smile she gave even though something was wrong or something went wrong she always gave that carefree smile. Ou watched as Kyo fell deeper and deeper into thought she could only hope that this depressing state wouldn't last long and he would get back to being his old self.

"You know, Tohru has loved you for a while." Ou said "She just didn't know if you felt the same way, she knows you knew her mother she said she always felt closer to you for it." Ou just sat there and Kyo got up to continue his search. His watch read three fourty five when he sat to take a break. With the day going fast he didn't know if he would get to her in time it was already day two and he was starting to lose hope. Tohru was in the house somewhere waiting for him to find her and wanting to go home but unable to get herself out of wherever she was being held. When he found out who has done this to her he would make them pay….with their lives! He kept thinking about that when he heard Yuki.

"Kyo, I think I know where she might be…" He said not really knowing if Kyo would listen to him. "She might be in the attic." He started to walk over to Kyo but Kyo took off towards the attic. Daylight was fading and he only had a little bit of time left before Tohru's life would end. He slammed through the door and yelled her name. She heard him and got up yelling for him as well. When he entered the room there were three girls in the room. "Where's Tohru?!" He yelled at them making them quiver "WHERE IS SHE DAMNIT!?" He pushed all of them aside and opened the door to the closet. There he saw Tohru lying with her kitten in her arms unconscious.

End.

Yes I know yet another cliff hanger! Sorry this one took so long, we lost power and the whole story (well half of it) was lost! I was so mad…it took me a couple of days to recover what I had lost…hope you enjoyed more to come! Chapter Five "Kyo doesn't give up, and Yuki hates his fan club" (he lets them know it too!)


End file.
